vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lapis Lazuli
Summary Lapis Lazuli is a former Homeworld Gem. She was imprisoned within a magical mirror for thousands of years until she eventually convinced Steven Universe to free her. In the beginning of the third season, she has chosen to reside on Earth and is currently living at the barn with Peridot. While she is kind and friendly with Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli was initially bitter, vindictive, and mistrusting towards all the other Crystal Gems, believing they care more about the Earth than their own kind. When confronted with an enemy stronger than herself, she displays a defeatist and worried approach. Even with a cracked gemstone, through sheer determination, Lapis managed to control an entire ocean and, once her gemstone was healed, fly an unimaginable distance to Homeworld. Having gone through several traumatizing events, Lapis becomes gradually more dour and deadpan over time, especially after facing her interrogator Peridot again. Lapis appears to have a cynicism about herself which borders on self-hatred. Lapis has acclimated to living in the barn, after overcoming the majority of her traumas, Lapis' true personality seems to be extremely laid back and almost blasé, it is also shown that Lapis is neutral and does not trust strangers when she meets them, as she was indifferent towards Connie Maheswaran, barely recognizing her and most of the time ignoring her. When Navy was living in the barn, she was skeptical of her appreciative behavior, believing she was lying. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies between 7-A and High 6-A depending on how much water she has Name: Lapis Lazuli Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless, Identifies as female Age: Thousands of years Classification: Gem, Homeworld Gem (Formally) Powers and Abilities: Water Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Possible Bubble Manipulation, Possible Shapeshifting, Fusion (Only with other gems), Possible Regeneration (Likely Low-High), Can walk on water, Can create water clones of her enemies, Ice Manipulation, Can project her memories in water, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Doesn't need oxygen to survive, Resistance to Empathy Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies between Mountain level (Overpowered Garnet, Created water clones who could fight the Crystal Gems, Easily took down a spaceship) and Multi-Continent level (Moved the entire ocean of the planet Earth, generating 35 petatons of energy, and did so while weakened. Yellow Diamond stated that Lapis are capable of terraforming) Speed: Relativistic with Hydrokinesis (Can fight Pearl, who can pilot the Ruby ship through asteroids at 33.821% of the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Class Z with hydrokinesis (Lifted all of the Earth's oceans) Striking Strength: Unknown (Can damage the Crystal Gems) Durability: At least Small City level, Possibly Mountain level (Survived the crashing and explosion of a Gem Warship) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Gems can "get all the energy they need from their gems") Range: Planetary with hydrokinesis (Can control the oceans of an entire planet at once) Standard Equipment: None (Different from most Gems, Lapis doesn't have a weapon, she uses her Water Manipulation instead) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Cannot regenerate the gem on her back, and will die if it is destroyed. Enough damage will make her physical form revert into her gem. Emotionally fragile and may possibly suffer from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. May not be a good leader. Note: Lapis flew from Earth to Homeworld in a short amount of time, which would be Massively FTL+ travel speed, but it's likely an Outlier, since it was revealed that a gem's body can't handle FTL travel Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Steven Universe Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:TV Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Elemental Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fusion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Genderless Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Life Support Users